


Five Times the Avengers met an Angel of Death

by AJ9527, Rogue_Bard



Category: The Avengers (2012), Touched by an Angel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Bard/pseuds/Rogue_Bard





	Five Times the Avengers met an Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times the Avengers met an Angel of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451509) by [Rogue_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Bard/pseuds/Rogue_Bard). 



1-

Steve已经适应了随处遇见熟人的情形。战局的变化需要他们频繁换防，咆哮突击队也在多地执行过机动任务。他见过太多人了，有个十分眼熟的家伙，Steve觉得几乎每到一地都和此人照过面。所以当这个人走进Steve的营帐，在他旁边坐下的时候，他没觉得有什么不妥。

坦率地说，即使进来的是个陌生人，Steve也不会介意。他现在什么都不在乎了。Bucky就这么走了，都是他的错。一切都没意义了。他已经好多天没睡觉了，有什么关系呢？血清会让他活下去的。Peggy非常担心他，以往他会受宠若惊，但——

“他没有怪你。”坐在旁边的那个人说。Steve从思绪中惊醒。

“你说什么？”

“Bucky。他想让你知道，他并不怪你。”

这混蛋有什么权利——

Steve猛地挥出一拳，完全不想去控制力道。谁知拳头从他身上穿过，仿佛他根本不存在。那个人叹息一声，全身开始焕发柔和的光芒。

“他给了我这权利，Steve，当他恳求我来找你的时候，”那个人伸出一只手轻拂过Steve的额头。这一次他是真实存在的，轻柔，温暖的双手抚摸着Steve的脸颊。Steve蓦然明白是Bucky希望他能睡觉，所以这很重要。Steve允许自己躺在行军床上，在荧荧的微光中沉沉入睡。

2-

Bruce上周过的不错，在巴西请到一位说英语的助手真是难能可贵。Monica是爱尔兰人，她还在念书，趁假期来个南美背包之旅。与大部分游客不同的是，她很乐意给当地诊所帮忙。一切都那么完美，直到军队闻风而至，毁了一切。整个镇子几乎化为废墟。他不知道自己是怎么停下的，他也无法保证以后还能管得住自己。

他受够了。东躲西藏的逃亡，没有地方可以久留，没有地方能承受得了他的破坏。他尽量躲在穷乡僻壤，依然无济于事。他本想帮助别人，却只带来了危险。他努力过了，都是徒劳。够了，真的够了。

眨眨眼忍住泪水，Bruce仔细地给偷来的枪装弹上膛。既然要这么做，就要做得正确无误。

树影婆娑间走出了一个男人，突兀地站在那里，灰色的西装映着月光。

“离开这儿。” Bruce 对他说。

他不肯走。Bruce举枪对着他：“蠢货，快滚开！”

那人仍站着不动，满面愁容，不发一语。

Bruce管不了那么多了。既然他想看，随便吧。

反正我就要解脱了。

Bruce把枪管塞进嘴里，对准上颚扣动了扳机。

他醒来已是清晨。衣服成了烂布。但至少还在原处。旁边地上放着一套折叠整齐的灰色西装。

3-

她成为大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇时，几乎还不到任何国家的成年之龄。她的优雅与美艳每每遮住目标的双眼，让他们看不到她的致命杀招。男人们是如此浅薄，只会注意漂亮脸蛋，直至开膛破腹，才知她是穿肠毒药。作为黑寡妇，她身上绝无半分仁慈与感性，但某些时候，作为Tasha，她会稍有不同。

例如今晚，搞定任务之后，她走进一家酒吧，注意到一个顺眼的男人。他很和善，长得也不错。黑寡妇挺中意他在谈话时看着她的表情，Tasha则打算把他作为送给自己十八岁生日的礼物。

时至午夜，他们离开酒吧，在路灯下沿街行走。Tasha笑着挽住Andrew的手臂，很享受他们之间愉悦融洽的氛围。

一支箭倏地钉在地上，拦住去路。它不可思议地深深嵌入混凝土之中。黑寡妇悚然而惊，她巡视着附近的屋顶，同时警戒着身边之人。难道这一切都是陷阱？

她的约会对象笑了笑。那是一个真诚的微笑，背后没有恶意。

“你今晚应该不需要我了。”他说着，转身消失在夜色之中。

Tasha来不及琢磨话中之意，另一个男人跃到她面前，斜挎着箭囊，一脸傻笑。

4-

在阿富汗最初的那几天的记忆是模糊不清的，但好几次Tony都敢发誓他不是那洞窟中唯一的美国人。朦胧中他总能看到一个男人，身着土气的套装和领带，与周遭环境完全不搭。后来他彻底清醒，发现自己胸口连着一挂汽车电池，而那个男人不见了。

三个月之后，Tony站在山洞入口处，幸存于世，还拥有了经过测试的强大力量。他在Yinsen失血过多的身体旁边跪下，这是他在恐怖之地唯一的朋友，还告诉他不要浪费生命。

Tony站起身时，那个男人再次出现。他举起双手表示无害，脸上带着悲伤的微笑。

“别担心，”他轻声说，“我是来带他回家的，而你还另有要务。”

那个男人不顾地上的血污，跪在Yinsen身旁，伸出手轻抚他的面容，瞬间有光芒闪过。Tony飞快地眨了眨眼睛，转身向洞口走去。

他活了下来，但他的活儿才刚刚开始。

5-

操蛋的布达佩斯！

Clint背着搭档跑路，满脑子诅咒不绝。他们陷入重围，火力不足，好不容易逃出战场。指挥官却说三天后才能接应他们？！这些官僚难道听不懂人话？他们绝对撑不过三天，而且Tasha就快死了！

眼前的破仓库是他在这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方能找到的最佳的藏身之所了。Clint尽可能让Tasha躺得舒服一些，然后拼命用各种办法给她止血。

“没用的。”身后有人说。

他的话音未落，Clint已经转过身来，挽弓搭箭瞄准了他。

这个男人穿得像个律师，却跟夜总会舞台上的小妞们一样浑身闪着光。而且他妈的怎么有点眼熟？

“没用的，”男人重复道，向他走来，伸出了双手，“这次你改变不了结果，Clint。她该跟我回去了。”

Clint突然想起在哪儿见过他了。七年前，罗马尼亚，那个晚上他招募了Tasha。

“你他妈到底是什么东西！”

那光芒正在扩大，“我是个天使，Clint。”他叹了口气，苦笑道，“一个死亡天使。”

Clint排了一堆箭在手上。

“不，你休想带走她。她属于这儿，她是我的！老子还没咽气呢！”

天使郁闷了，他找了个油桶，在上面的凹痕处落座。

“好吧，那就别为我分心。”

Clint瞪着他，僵持了一会儿，转身继续救治Tasha。她的衣服已被鲜血浸透。他需要再测一次血压，他还要——自从他把她塞进消防车，她就一直昏迷不醒。已经几个小时了？她在发抖。他已经用夹克盖住她的腿，但她还是冷得要命。她当然会冷了，这鬼地方都要结冰了， 地上竟然没有雪，真——

那个男人来到他身边，小心地抬起Tasha的肩膀，把自己的外套给她披上。

Clint怒目而视：“我说过我还没死呢。”

“我可没说你得去死。”他伸出一只手放在Clint肩膀上。

Clint试图躲闪，但一阵突然降临的暖意让他瞪大了眼睛。

“你干吗要帮我们？”

“我不赶时间，”那个人笑了，又坐回墙边，“对了，我叫Andrew。”

一天之后，救援队赶到了。Coulson真是他们的救世主。

三天之后，Andrew终于离开了医务室。Clint放心了。一切都会好起来的。


End file.
